


Getting Over The Hurdles:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: /, Anal, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Butt Slapping, Butts, Car Sex, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Confidence, Consensual, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Couches, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Dirty Dancing, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Friendship, General, Genital Pleasure/Genital Pleasuring, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalized, Hospitals, Hot Sex, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Licking, Love Confessions, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Mornings, Nervousness, Nightmares, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Secret Crush, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth, Self-Worth Issues, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Showers, Shyness, Skinny Dipping, Slash, Spanking, Stripping, Talking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vacation, Voyeurism, Workplace, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve has feelings for Danny, Does Danny feel the same?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 3





	Getting Over The Hurdles:

Commander Steve McGarrett was having a major problem, He has the hots for his partner, & best friend, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who managed to come into his life, like a thunderstorm, & hasn't left ever since. He decided to make some type of gesture, & break the ice, when he speaks to him. He stops at the local bakery, & pick up his favorite breakfast pastry, & coffee. Then, He headed for Danny's house, so he can pick him up, & head into **_HQ_** together.

Meanwhile, Danny was waiting for Steve to pick him up, He had a feeling that the hunky brunette was in love with him, & he felt the same way. He hoped that the **_Five-O Commander_** had gotten a clue about it, but no luck so far. Also, He hoped that the former seal will ask him out on a date, cause he was ready to be with him, & in his future too.

When they got to the Palace, & out of the camaro, The Dark-Haired Man stopped the shorter man, “Yes, Steve ?”, He asked with a smile. “I have something to tell you”, Steve said, as he took a breath, & he said, “I have a crush on you, & I am in love with you, Ever since the beginning”, The Blond smiled in response. “I love you too, Super Seal”, The Loudmouth Detective said whispering, & they experienced their first kiss.

“Danno, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me ?”, Steve asked hopefully, as he looked at him. “Steven, Yes, I would love to go out with you, Anytime, Anywhere”, The Blond declared, as he answered him, The Newly Formed Couple went into **_HQ_** , feeling better about their status, & now where they stand with each other. Steve can’t wait to plan their first date, & enjoy himself with Danny, as it happens.


End file.
